


Darkness

by Ara_Carmen63



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending, alive!newt, dead!brenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Carmen63/pseuds/Ara_Carmen63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the gladers got to paradise they have been haunted by the memories of the past, Thomas most of all. Being plagued by the terrible dreams of the past Minho and Newt try desperately to help Thomas.</p><p>Or in other words...</p><p>Minho and Newt are very worried about their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Darkness. That's all Thomas sees as he tries to fight his way out of the little patch of darkness. Everytime he tries to grab a hand hold it crumbles away revealing another dead glader that has been fed to the pit of black. What he does not realize is that the progress he is making is only pushing him farther into the everlasting little patch of darkness.

*******

Minho has never seen him this bad before. Thomas has always woken up before, his dreams usually ripping him from reality. He has always woken in up and told Minho and Newt about the demons that haunt his dreams . Every time the brown haired boy wakes up sobbing and shaking the gladers pretend not to hear, they pretend not hear their brave leader falling apart. They could just leave, some people have, but the fear of the unknown has kept them rooted in this spot, a small number of boys clinging to each other. 

Everyone knows something is wrong when he starts screaming. It was always flailing limbs and whimpered plea's to make it stop but never, ever, screaming. In their little patch of paradise they shove pillows over their heads or hid under the blankets. No one gets up, they wouldn't know what to do, and Minho and Newt are always there, whispering about a better life with no worries. They all find comfort in the murmuring, dreaming themselves about a happy life with parents and a safe home. But at the end of the night Thomas still screams ad they still hideaway. 

*********

To be honest Minho was scared more than he ever has been right now. He was not this scared when fighting off the grievers, nor when he was first put in the glade. Every time before that there was always something he could fight off. Always something to run away from or hit with a really sharp stick. Never once has Minho felt so hopeless- so helpless. Thomas, who is losing too much weight and is spending his nights in hell, is trying desperately to fight off his own mind. They should have been used to it now, it happens almost every night, with a sweet reprieve every once and awhile. On the worst nights Thomas will even wake up forgetting them all together and Minho pretends not to see Newt flinch every time Thomas meets his eyes with unbridled fear. It almost hurts more when it happens to him. Soft brown eyes usually filled with love, turning on him. But Minho will not give up. Every night he will whisper that he loves both of them and prepare for the night ahead, because he does love them. And being in love means being there through everything, even things Minho cannot fight for Thomas. 

*******

Newt has never felt so stretched in his life. Every grueling night the three of them fall asleep together in the hopes of waking up in the morning rested and happy, but alas you never know. Some nights they are so tired that dreams cannot take places in the minds of the three unconscious men. But not tonight, tonight Thomas is screaming and scratching and begging for some relief from his nightly terrors. Newt cradles his head, trying to help him in anyway. He wants to break open that brain and rip out the part that causes this, he wants to go into those dreams and utterly destroy all these things that are hurting their Thomas. But alas all Newt can do is hold the small boy and pray that morning comes soon. 

*********

Thomas has never felt so done with life before. Yes he made it through all the shucking trials losing Brenda, Teresa and many others along the way, he has made it through being betrayed, seeing his golden boy Newt almost be taken by the flare and even destroyed a government, and yet these things in his head paralyze him. There was always a light at the end of the tunnel, suspiciously shaped like Minho and Newt but Thomas fears that that light is slowly fading. It would be nice you know, just to let go, and then snap it would be over. But that will not happen tonight. Even if every night he barely wants to close his eyes he will never give up. Somehow the feelings of joy he has with Minho, Newt and the rest of the gladers give him strength to push ahead, to keep going. There will always be something to eat him down- a maze, a sickness, doubt, fear- but you can't gain anything good without going through some shit first. The reason he gets to see Minho laugh as he races Newt across the yard or see Newt smirking as he orders people around is because he does get through this. One day he may give in- may give up- but you can bet your ass it is not this day. Tomorrow Thomas will wake up in his boy's arms and quietly tell them about the darkness, but then the sun will rise and they will be okay. Today thomas will wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic hope you like it :)
> 
> So I stumbled across this today and read it and I was astounded with the amount of errors and shitty writing. So I spent time that was supposed to be for homework on re-doing this :D.   
> This was edited on 4/5/2017  
> Sorry if you liked the original version better- I accidently delete it :/


End file.
